narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ranke
served as a knight in Haido's supposed "Utopian" army. Background She, Fugai, Kamina, and Haido attacked Temujin's village in search of the Stone of Gelel. Personality She was very impatient and irritating, saying out loud how she hated wasting her time on the machines to turn the orphans into armors to battle. She also liked to tease her opponents and underestimated them, leading to her death at Gaara's hands. She was also very insulting to Temujin, calling him an idiot. Furthermore, she seemed to perceive battles and fights as mere games, seeing it only as playtime, another thing which led to her death. Abilities Gelel Transformation Ranke has shown the ability to turn into a grotesque and deformed monster. Her ability to manipulate lightning through the Stone of Gelel also greatly increases, being able to make a barrier of electricity in order to block attacks coming at her with ease. Her strength also increases upon her transformation, being able to send one of Gaara's clones clashing onto a pipe. Gelel Energy Manipulation Ranke has also shown the ability to manipulate Gelel energy and transform it into lightning or electricity. She can gather the energy in her hands and release it, causing blasts and great damage. When she is transformed, she can manipulate the Gelel energy around her, causing an electric barrier to form. Although she can block some attacks, the shield can be penetrated. Synopsis Ranke appears at the begining of the movie attacking Sunagakure and taking care of knights made by Haido. Soon, she along with Kamina, was ambushed by Gaara. Kamina took on Kankuro while Ranke took on Gaara. Ranke underestimated Gaara and makes the first move in the battle. Gaara blocks her attacks with sand. She distracts Gaara, and begins flipping towards him. Gaara attacks her with Sand Drizzle though she blocks his attack and keeps moving towards him. She then uses Thunder Up and punches him, sending him flying. Gaara attempts to crush her with his Sand Binding Prison though fails due to Ranke's transformation. Gaara sees the transformation and observes that she was using taijutsu in order to increase her power. She heads towards Gaara using her Plasma Ball technique. Gaara's techniques fail to hurt Ranke. Ranke then attacks Gaara, which happens to be a clone, making Ranke feel like a fool. Gaara completely covers the building they were in with sand, thus wrapping Ranke in sand. The attack Gaara made on Ranke fails again, and she begins to charge at Gaara. Ranke's electricity gets countered by Gaara's Thunder God of Sand technique. Ranke, unable to protect herself, gets crushed by large amounts of sand that kills her. Trivia * Ranke's Frankenstein-like transformation, along with Fugai's werewolf-like transformation and Kamina's bat-like one, could be perceived as parodies of three classic monster movies, namely Ranke as Frankenstein, Kamina as Dracula, and Fugai as the Wolfman (or "wolf''woman''" in her case). * It should be noted that while in her Frankenstein transformation, her Plasma Ball is stronger. Ironically, the actual Frankenstein's Monster was brought to life using lightning. * It seems that she is the only one of the Haido's knights that can use elemental ninjutsu. Although, considering that none of Haido's faction knew what chakra even is, it cannot be considered to be true ninjutsu, but instead just converting Gelel energy into electricity and manipulating it.